


Project ΑΒΓΔ

by Fuoneme



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuoneme/pseuds/Fuoneme
Summary: Deep inside the bowels of the sea, a group of 24 peculiar creatures spend their days honing their skills and abilities under the rule of their tyrannic leader. After an incident that spells inevitable doom for them, their negative feelings towards their superior bubble up, and some of them begin plotting their escape to the outside world.Credit to Nintendo for the creation of the Splatoon franchise, which is what this story is about. :)
Kudos: 1





	Project ΑΒΓΔ

Omega wept on the floor, clutching her knee. 

(This is Omega. She’s at the very, very bottom of the alphabetical hierarchy that the results of Project ΑΒΓΔ sort themselves in. She’s very sensitive, and she’s the only member without a true power. Her charisma and wholesomeness, sadly, does not count. She’s a Glass Octoling.) 

Delta came back with a cold cloth doused in antiseptic. “Omega... What did I tell you?” 

(Delta. He’s far stronger than Omega, and is considered the 4th most powerful in the hierarchy. He has the uncanny ability to regenerate any injuries or lost limbs he has, apart from his head. This results in his courageous and fearless personality. He will do anything to protect his pals.)

Omega looked at Delta with the cutest puppy dog eyes anyone has ever seen, the Ω emblazoned on her iris sparkling. Her face said it all.

She sniffled, and Delta hushed her. “There, there... This’ll sting a bit though.” He wiped the scrape with the rubbing alcohol-soaked cloth, and Omega winced as the needles of pain shot into her knee. 

The door swung open and Psi approached the two. “Oooh... hey! Funny seeing you guys here!" She smiled to hide the fact that she had been trailing them all morning. "Do you need a band-aid?”, she asked, holding one in her hand.

(Meet Psi, a sea slug. She rolls as the third wheel to Omega and Delta’s relationship. She has amazing hearing that she can control the sensitivity of, allowing her to listen in on almost any conversation she finds. She also can adjust the stickiness of her hands so she can scale walls and ceilings, which also proves to be useful for spying on people. The 3rd weakest member in their hierarchy.)

Omega looked at Psi and nodded, tears glimmering in her eyes. Psi handed off the band-aid to Delta, who stuck it to Omega’s knee. 

“There. Now, be more careful next time, okay?” 

Omega nodded. “Alright...” She wiped the tears off her face.

Psi stretched her back and looked around the bright room. Twenty-four chairs neatly arranged around a large circular table with a large holographic projector in the middle. All members of project ΑΒΓΔ meet once a week to go over any new announcements and progress on training. Ninety percent of the time the meetings quickly dissolved into shouting matches between two or more members until the meeting ended an hour later, or someone—usually their leader—broke up the fighting.

"Why are you guys so early?" Psi asked. "You guys are usually the last to come."

"I needed a place to help Omega out and this seemed like the easiest place to do it," said Delta. 

Psi nodded and opened her mouth to speak again, only to hear a familiar voice from the doorway. 

“Well, well, well... Look who we have here! You've been crying over a little scrape like a little sissy?” 

(This is Beta, a really annoying octoling. He’s always full of himself, and feels the need to regularly boast about his many accomplishments and make other people’s feats seem obsolete. He has colossal strength, and he’s the second most powerful in the group.) 

Omega teared up again. 

“Leave her alone!” Delta clenched his fists, preparing for a fight. 

"Oh, does little Dewta think he can win a fight for once?" Beta mocked. He sneered and stepped closer. "You can't even protect your wimpy little friend." He pointed an accusing finger at Omega, who whimpered. “Besides, we all know you’re too weak to ever win. Everyone knows that I’m the best, and you? You’re a stupid little coward.”

Delta scowled and shifted into a fighting stance, when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small foot shoot up from behind Beta, hitting him right where it hurt. 

Beta howled. “PI!” Beta collapsed to the ground, gritting his teeth. The inkling behind him giggled.

(Pi—not to be confused with Psi— is a Berry’s Bobtail Inkling with a sassy attitude. She’s really...small, to say the least, but she makes up for it with her nasty kick. She also has an extra painful apitoxin bite, and her saliva is .) 

“That’s what you get for calling me a shorty earlier, brawn-for-brains!” Pi snickered. 

Beta growled. “Shut up! I’ll beat you to a pulp!” 

Pi laughed menacingly, and stuck out her tongue. “Oh yeah? I’d like to see you try!” She skipped away from Beta and approached Omega.

"So, what happened this time?" she asked Omega, looking at her scraped knee. "Fell again, huh? That makes three this week, you know. You should really look before you step." She snickered. "Hey, maybe your power is just falling down a lot and acting stupid."

"Pi," Delta warned.

"Yeah, whatever. It's not like anyone here is nice to me either," Pi said, scowling.

"What do you mean, no one is nice to you?" said a figure from the door. "I'm nice to you, right?" 

Pi turned around to view the newcomer, who was stepping over Beta.

"What happened to Beta?! Pi, did you do this to him?" That's really mean! You should ne—ALWAYS go for the kill! Even if they're defenseless and on the ground, like Beta-beef-brain here!”

(Meet Chi, the buy-one-get-one-free of the group. Two octolings share one body. One is compassionate yet shy, and the other is an irrational psychopath. Because of their unusual property, they can think faster, but they hate each other, so they fight a lot, which is difficult to do if you’re in the same body. This leads to lots of awkward and nonsensical personality changes, often halfway through a sentence.) 

“Chi, quit bullying Beta already,” Psi snapped.

Chi ignored Psi and grinned at Beta, who was still on the ground. "Not so strong anymore, huh, beef brain?" 

Pi grinned too. “Ya hear that, Beta? I’m gonna kick your—“ Delta grabbed Pi by her ponytail and yanked her upwards, earning him a snarl and an attempted bite from her.

“You two, stop. You’re upsetting Omega," he said, frowning. 

Omega looked at them with tears in her eyes, on the verge of a breakdown.

Pi glared at Omega and rolled her electric blue eyes. “Omega- Oshmega! Who gives a—“ Delta glared at her with the fury of a demon.

Pi closed her mouth immediately. 

“Okay, fine,” Beta said, getting up, hunched over on his back. “We’re sorry...” 

Delta stooped down and helped Omega up. “It doesn’t matter anymore. The meeting is about to start anyway.” He helped Omega to her seat and sat down in his.

Psi nodded. “Yeah, let’s all sit down and just be friends again!” She smiled sweetly and took a seat in the twenty-third chair.

Chi groaned. “Talk about a party pooper...” They shuffled over and sat down next to Psi.

Another figure showed up at the doorway. “Greetings, friends!” Everyone, save for Delta, Omega and Psi groaned simultaneously..

(This is Sigma. An unusual hybrid of a bony fish and an inkling. He is withered and shy, and he doesn’t get many friends because of his odd mannerisms and speech, but that doesn’t stop him from trying. He has the ability to shoot blades made of his bones, but he can’t control it, and this also thins his bones, making him more vulnerable to injuries.)

Pi looked at him. “Friends?” She was quiet for a second, but then erupted into laughter. “With you? No way in hell! You’re such an oddball!” 

Chi smiled deceivingly. “I’ll hang out with youー NOT! Pi’s got a point. You’re unbearably annoying, and we don’t need to get skewered with another one of your bony-blades.” they hunched over in their chair, arguing amongst themselves.

Sigma looked at Beta. “You are my friend, no?” Beta scoffed, and shoved Sigma to the ground. “No way. You’re stupid. No one likes you, anyway.” Beta stalked over to his seat and dropped down next to Delta.

Sigma stood up and brushed himself off, muttering to himself. He shook his head and sat down, waiting for the meeting to start.


End file.
